Living in the state of dreaming
by PixieSweets
Summary: 4 Chicas encerradas en su escuela sin tener a donde ir. Perseguidas por el pasado tambalean al futuro. Tal vez, el que sobrevivieran todo este tiempo no era solo un golpe de suerte. Solo tal vez...[Apocalipsis AU]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni Inazuma Eleven ni Gakkou Gurashi me pertenecen. Solamente mezcle la trama de Gakkou Gurashi con personajes de IE y salió esto uwu_

 _*N/A Al final del capitulo*_

* * *

.

.

.

La campana sonó, y al instante se pudo ver a una chica de cabello castaño y un curioso gorro blanco con orejas de conejo corriendo fuera de la sala de clases. ¡A Kinako no le importaba que la Primera Guerra Mundial fuera muy importante! Claro claro, si estuviéramos en una situación así sería importante saberlo, ¡Pero no caía a caso! O al menos no para ella. La chica de ojos color miel vestía el uniforme de Raimon, solo que con un chaleco color beige–¿O Tal vez era amarillo claro?– y un listón naranja. Además de su falda azul claro con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla y zapatos escolares. Corrió por los pasillos hacia la salida, los pasillos estaban vacíos, ¡Eso era tener mucha suerte! Solían estar llenos y uno a penas se podía mover. Dios o lo que fuera que estuviese ahí afuera estaba de su parte hoy.

Nanobana Kinako corría hacia la puerta de salida de la escuela. Tan cerca pero tan lejos, a solo unos metros de la bendita puerta que la llevaría a un lugar donde podría dormir sobre una mullida cama con un acogedor pijama y un hermoso calefactor. ¿Había mencionado que ser un oso sonaba como una muy buena idea para ella? ¡Solo duermen y comen!

—¿Kinako? ¿A dónde vas? ¿No tienes actividades del club?—Una voz detrás de ella la hizo parar, darse una vuelta, casi tropezarse y poner su pose ya conocida por todos en menos de 2 segundos. Se encontró con alguien mayor que ella, de ojos azules, cabellos semi-ondulados del mismo color y gafas con marco rojo mirándola; preocupación era reflejada en sus ojos—¿Estas bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?

—¡Haru-Nee! Estoy bien~ ¡Gracias por preocuparte! Por esto eres mi profesora favorita, aunque eres más como una cálida hermana mayor—Respondió la alumna, sonriendo ampliamente. Después callo en cuenta de lo primero que le dijo Haruna.—¡Las actividades del club! No puedo hacer que me esperen por más tiempo, como se me pudo olvidar...¡Adiós Haru-Nee!

—Llámame Otonashi-Sensei- —Fue todo lo que logró decir antes de que la menor se fuera corriendo hacia su club. Ella nunca cambiaba, ¿No? En el fondo eso la hacía ser ella. Siempre moviéndose y necesitando que le recuerden las cosas. La mayoría de alumnos del establecimiento habían comenzado a llamar a Haruna "Haru-Nee" desde que la empezaron a conocer. Se preocupaba de que todos tuvieran buenas notas sin hacer trampa, con solo enseñarles con paciencia Haruna se volvió muy querida en poco tiempo. ¡Algunos alumnos hasta iban a ella por consejos!

Kinako fue la primera en comenzar llamarla así.

 **•Kinako POV•**

* * *

Últimamente he amado la escuela. Sé que suena como algo raro, ¡Pero es totalmente real! La escuela es un lugar genial si lo sabes ver bien. Si traspasas esa gruesa capa de libros, lectura, matemáticas, números y ecuaciones...¡Era divertido!

Primero tienes las salas de clase, donde, a pesar de haber aburridas clases, hay muy amables profesores, y la mayoría de ellos te ayudan cuando lo necesitas –Cosa que me pasa bastante seguido–. También está la sala de música, llena de bellos instrumentos y feos retratos, la sala de ciencias tiene muchos aparatos curiosos, ¡Y en la sala de la estación de radio es como si todo el mundo fuera tu escenario!

Tenemos de todo. ¡El club de agricultura hasta tiene sus propios cultivos en la azotea! Además...los paneles solares que dan energía a toda la escuela no son algo que se encuentra tan comúnmente.

Sinceramente ¡Es como nuestro propio país! Nunca encontraras un edificio tan completo en otro lugar.

Aunque sí tuviera que elegir solo un lugar favorito de todo el edificio...¡Sería el club de la vida escolar!

Entre a la sala del club y me encontré con Aka y Mii sentadas juntas en la mesa, Mii limpiaba su pala y Aka leía un libro. En el momento en el que entre ambas se voltearon a verme con una sonrisa.

Mii tiene el cabello pelirrojo claro, similar a un rosado con tres mechones entrelazados con cintas azules y celestes. Tiene ojos verdes y lleva puesto el uniforme de Raimon, solo que nunca lleva el poleron puesto, tiene los dos primeros botones de la blusa desabrochados y su falda es más larga.

Aka tiene el cabello café muy claro, atado en dos trenzas hacia ambos lados y ojos violeta. Lleva el uniforme de Raimon con un lazo color azul.

—Oh, Kinako, ¿Ya terminaron las clases? ¿Cómo te fue?—Volvió a limpiar su pala y la miro como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

—¡Bien! Y...Mii-chan, ¿Aún sigues con esa pala?—Reí nerviosamente mientras la mencionada continuaba sacándole todo el brillo posible.

—¡Claro que si!—Respondió—eres muy ingenua Kinako, ¡Está arma tuvo el mayor índice de muertes en las trincheras de la Primera Guerra Mundial! Y además-¿¡Me estas escuchando?!

—Aka~ ¿Qué están comiendo?-Había un tarro de galletas sobre la mesa. ¡Se veían realmente deliciosas~!

—Son unas galletas-...que nos dio el club de cocina. ¿Quieres?—Dijo acercando el tarro hacia donde yo estaba.

—No me está escuchando...—Mii suspiró.

—Ahaha, lo siento Mii...digamos, ya tuve suficiente con las clases de historia, ¡El profesor es muy aburrido! No se como aún no se jubila, debe tener más de mil años. Creo que te llevarías bien con el. Ya sabes, podrían hablar de palas todo el día—Saque una galleta del tarro y me la eche a la boca sonriendo en el proceso—No se porque, pero las galletas tienen sabor a "Supervivencia"~. ¡Hacen que tu corazón se acelere y valla doki-doki! El club de cocina de lució como siempre. ¡Aunque claro, el curry de Aka también es genial!

—La verdad no creo que sea tan bueno...—Aka murmuró, mirando al suelo. ¿qué no era tan bueno? ¡Era una comida de los dioses pingüino!

—Bueno bueno, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ayudar al club de agricultura?—Mii se paró tomando su pala –Ya limpia– y apuntando hacia la salida con la punta de esta.

— ***** ¡Roger!—Volví a hacer mi pose característica, sonriendo ampliamente. El club de agricultura es uno de los clubs más generosos de la escuela, ¡Además se encuentra en el tejado! Desde esa vista puedes ver a todos los alumnos haciendo deporte y divirtiéndose. A veces me hace melancólica. Los tiempos en los que el club de fútbol era muy reconocido, solíamos tener un edificio muy grande solo para nosotros. Lamentablemente eso ya se acabo...aunque Mii y Aka nunca me digieran porqué cerró, aún juego soccer con ellas en los pasillos de la escuela. Aveces creo que no fue tan malo que cerrara ¡Después de todo, si no fuera por eso, el club de la vida escolar nunca se hubiera creado! Siento que soy un poco egoísta por pensar en eso aveces.

Aunque solo somos 4, ¡el club de la vida escolar es un club muy acogedor! Aún más acogedor que todos los otros juntos, además somos muy dinámicos~

Primero está Haru-Nee –Otonashi Haruna, ¡actúa como nuestra hermana mayor!– ¡Nuestra consejera de baja presencia y la única maestra en el club!~ Aveces siento que soy la única que mantiene conversaciones largas con ella, además las demás no notan mucho su presencia y tengo que recordarles de ella...¡Los demás la notan de vez en cuando y es la que nos da permiso de mantener el club!

Luego está Mii –Seto Midori, ¡Carga su pala a todas partes!– ¡La amante de las palas y protectora del club! No va a clases conmigo, pues ella está en segundo año y yo en primero, ¡Eso no evitó que tuviéramos una gran amistad!

Luego, Aka –Yamana Akane, ¡Suele cocinar para el grupo, y se le da bien la fotografía!– ¡Nuestra cocinera oficial!, es muy agradable, la quiero como una hermana mayor al igual que a Haru-Nee; además, ¡su talento para la fotografía es innegable!

Y por último, yo –Nanobana Kinako–, ¡El animo que todo equipo necesita es traído por su servidora! Así completamos el grupo de solo 4 personas~

¿El reglamento del club? Simplemente no puedes abandonar la escuela después de clases, ¡dormimos, comemos, y nos juntamos aquí todos los días! El problema es que sueele olvidárseme ese detalle~ Te-hehe~ además debemos ser partícipes en toda actividad que la escuela haga y solo podemos salir para excursiones con autorización de Haru-Nee (Eso es más o menos siempre, Haru-Nee es alguien muy amable~)

—Kinako, ¿No íbamos a ir al club de agricultura—Mii llevaba unos minutos parada ahí y su rostro mostraba que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llevarme ella misma.

—Ya voy ya voy~—Sujeté mi gorro de conejo blanco con la mano izquierda y salí sonriendo, corriendo por alcanzar a Mii. Dejando a Aka sola en la sala del club, quien se encontraba ahora revisando fotos en su cámara (O bueno, algo así parecía.)

 **•Akane Pov•**

* * *

Me sentía como una mala amiga. No debería estar ocultándole la verdad a Kinako, especialmente sabiendo que esta tenía que inevitablemente salir a la luz algún día. Solamente me he estado negando eso, diciendo que todo estaría bien y que no era tan malo. Que era solo una mentira blanca que no dañaría a nadie. Al comienzo creí que podría soportarlo, pero la culpa me estaba comiendo viva. Mire las fotos antiguas que tenía en mi cámara, las fotos de antes de que empezara a mentir. Recuerdo que justo el día anterior habíamos echo una foto con todo el club de soccer. Vi las sonrisas de todos, sonrisas sinceras que creo nunca volveré a ver. Me pregunté dónde estarían todos ahora. El solo pensar eso hacía que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta y necesitará morderme el labio para evitar llorar.

—¡Aka!—La voz de Kinako me saco de mis pensamientos—Ya volvimos~ —¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz en momentos como este? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta?

Que tonta pregunta me acabo de hacer, claro que no se daba cuenta.

—¿Tan rápido?—¿Cuánto rato había estado pensando en el pasado? Baje mi cámara y sonreí. El pasado no importaba, no ahora. Puedo vivir en la mentira un tiempo más.

—Los del club de agricultura no necesitaban mucha ayuda, estamos en épocas de mucha cosecha. Kinako y yo pensábamos en ir a dar una vuelta por el club de cocina, a ayudarles un poco para darles las gracias por las galletas. ¿Vienes? Nos serias de gran ayuda Akane—Midori se echó la pala al hombro y Kinako sonrió, corriendo hacia atrás mío y empujándome levemente en señal de "Vamos di que sí~"

No solía ir con ellas a este tipo de cosas, me hacía extrañar el ayer. Pero hay que cambiar la rutina de vez en cuando, ¿No? Si sigo extrañando el ayer para siempre nunca podré ver al futuro.

Asentí y deje la cámara rosa sobre la mesa. Me pare y camine hacia donde estaban Midori y Kinako. Solo dándome vuelta cuando ellas ya estaban un poco más adelante para mirar hacia la ventana que mostraba colores de diferentes tonos anaranjados. Había llegado la tarde. Ellos estaban jugando afuera. El que aún recuerden un poco de sus vidas pasadas es lo que nos mantiene vivas...

—¿Saben? Estaba a punto de salir pues se me había olvidado que no podíamos, ¡Haru-Nee me recordó que estaba en el reglamento del club no hacerlo!—Kinako soltó una risa inocente. Mi cara pasó a ser un poco pálida, pero rápidamente agite la cabeza.

— ***** Kudos a Haru-Nee, pues.—Midori suspiro mientras Kinako la miraba con una cara de lo siento mezclada con una risa nerviosa.—No vamos a tener que perseguirte a la salida para que no lo olvides de ahora en adelante ¿Verdad?

—Tehe~ No lo volveré a olvidar tan fácil Mii~ Ooh, la ventana esta abierta, ¡Iré a cerrarla, ya vuelvo, Mii, Aka!

Vi a Kinako acercarse a una de las ventanas rotas en el pasillo, cerrándola como si esta estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Por un momento tuve miedo de que cayera, pues si caía ademas de morir se volvería uno de "ellos". Solo pensar en eso hace que me den escalofríos. Supongo que solo estoy siendo un poco paranoica...digamos que he estado así desde el accidente.

—¿Akane?—Midori me miraba preocupada. Como no, si me había quedado mirando a la nada por un buen rato...—¿Estas bien?

—Si, lo siento. ¿Sigamos?—Al final, estar así no era tan malo.

* * *

Afuera, en la cancha de soccer, se podía ver a algunas personas caminando a duras penas mientras pateaban una pelota manchada con sangre y pasto. Aquellas "Personas" tenían una piel reseca y muerta, caras sin ninguna expresión y ojos vacíos. Sus ropas estaban rotas y manchadas con lo que parecía ser sangre, restos de lo que solía ser un uniforme de Raimon esparcido en el suelo, siendo pisado de vez en cuando por los muertos vivientes que estaban en el lugar.

En esto se había vuelto la secundaria Raimon, que solía ser popular por su gran club de soccer. En un lugar desolado rodeado de muertos vivientes y con solo unas pocas supervivientes sin saber que ocurrirá después.

* * *

Deje estas palabras sin cambiarlas ya que no había una traducción literal que sonara como yo quería que sonara xD

 ***¡Roger!** =¡De acuerdo!

 ***Kudos** =Honor y elogio por un logro

* * *

¡Wooolas!

Llegue con otro fanfic basado en otro anime~ ahora le toca a gakkou gurashi, Anime de zombies.

Al comienzo ni planeaba escribir esto como un fanfic, si no como un one-shot the final abierto. Pero simplemente no me pude resistir a la idea uwu

El Ooc de Akane y la falta de Aoi es intencional, por si alguien se llega a molestar conmigo por eso xD se explicara todo mas adelante, de poco a poco. Puede que se mencionen ships o que estas sean importantes dependiendo que que tanto quiera cambiar las backstory's. Ya puedo asegurar que habra ShinAka muy mencionado. Aunque solo sera una mención breve pues la historia es mas acerca de las managers.

¡Si recibo unos pocos reviews me voy a asegurar de continuar asap! Me encantaria saber si a alguien le gusta esta historia, y si vale la pena seguir subiendola.

¡Sayo!


End file.
